


Operation: Neil's bodysitter 24/7

by avengerpercy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2020, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Betsy Dobson Adopts Aaron Minyard and Andrew Minyard, Bodyguard Andrew Minyard, Bodyguard Romance, Demisexual Neil Josten, Exy (All For The Game), I don't' know her, Kevin Day & Neil Josten Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kevin Day, POV Andrew Minyard, Pining, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Protective Andrew Minyard, Raven Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Some Plot, Stressed Kevin Day, Yeah i think thats it, but i kinda forgot to put you in this one, but i swear i tried, i didn't say it aaron did, neil josten is a sugar daddy, plot?, security guard andrew minyard, sorry king i swear i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: Neil's pro team thinks he needs a bodyguard.Neil doesn't want people to know that he needs to have one, so they hire Andrew, who certainly doesn't look like a bodyguard.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	Operation: Neil's bodysitter 24/7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralsky/gifts).



> Things that I think you need to know before reading this: English is not my first language so this work is certainly going to have mistakes.  
> Riko died (was murdered) after he broke Kevin’s hand.  
> Andrew never went to college.  
> Neil is in his first year as a pro player.  
> Andrew and Neil are almost the same age.  
> Bee adopted Andrew and Aaron when they were 15, and Andrew never went to juvie or had to take the meds.  
> Neil only spent 2 years on the run, Mary died and he got handed to Tetsuji.  
> I think that's it, this is going to skip weeks at times because I don't want it to be 30k long lmao, but I didn't want it to be too short either. Hope you enjoy it !.  
> And I am an asexual mess so I have NO idea how pining happens in real life lol. As you can see, this was a STRUGGLE.

Trigger warnings: this is not made to be a gory story or something like that, so it doesn't have much violence (just a few punches), and I don't mention their traumas too explicitly, but if you know, you know.

Andrew Minyard had just met Neil Josten and already knew he was in trouble. I mean, meeting Neil Josten in person. Probably everyone with a television knew Jonten’s face, one of the best strikers in the league and best friend of the big Kevin Day (really big, Andrew didn't know why he had to be so tall, it wasn't fair).  
Well, Andrew knew the basic things about Josten. He was a striker. He played Exy. As a matter of fact, Andrew didn't know much about the redhead. He didn't usually watch sports channels, although his cousin Nicky was always watching, which probably had something to do with the handsome, sweaty men running around. Andrew didn't understand the appeal, and he thought he probably wasn't that gay.  
Wrong.  
Seeing Neil Josten sweaty running back and forth proved that Andrew was actually that gay. So he did the obvious thing: he decided he hated Neil Josten.  
"Are you all right?" Renee, a friend he had met at work, asked. She was a few inches taller, and her hair was painted in a shade of peach. "It looks like you want to commit murder."  
Andrew grunted.  
“This is because I want to commit murder. Look at all this passion and effort for a ridiculous game, I am completely disgusted. ”  
Renée had the audacity to laugh.  
"Well, if I were you, I would control these violent impulses since now it is your job to keep him safe."  
"Don't remind me of that," Andrew grunted again.  
Apparently, Neil Josten was also a nightmare with a big mouth. It was not enough that he was almost killed by the mafia drug, he was also not exactly loved by journalists and fans of other teams, since he was not afraid to insult anything that had a brain. Maybe he also insulted plants, who knows. But as far as Andrew knew, Josten had not agreed to have a bodyguard, something about being too embarrassing. So, his team had contacted the security company Andrew worked for, to hire a security guard who could work in the guise of Josten's friend so that no one would realize that he needed a babysitter 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Andrew had been the lucky one, since “bodyguard” was not the first thing people thought of when they saw a guy with 5’0 even and who looked like he wasn’t out of his teens yet. Minyard would have been offended when his superior said that if the salary was not so good.  
So now he would be a nanny. Nothing could go wrong.

.

Everything was going wrong. Neil did not seem at all happy - or impressed - with Andrew. Not that he cared.  
"He doesn't look like a bodyguard to me" was the first thing Josten had said as soon as he stepped into the conference room, his hair still damp from the bath he had taken after training. Day was nowhere to be seen, he probably went home after burning 1 quadrillion calories on the court.  
Jenna Leevi, the team's safety officer, looked about to jump onto Josten's throat. She took a deep breath.  
"Isn't that exactly what you wanted?" He said grimly while holding a pen so tightly her knuckles were whitish. Josten shrugged.  
“I guess. What do we do now? ”  
She released her breath, looking calmer.  
“I know you've already read the contract, so I need to know if you're going to want to change anything before signing.  
“Are we really going to have to live together? I think this is a bit exaggerated. ” Josten said, running his hand through the damp curls, which looked very soft. Not that Andrew was thinking about the texture of his hair.  
“If he doesn't spend 24 hours with you then he wouldn't be called‘ Operation Neil's bodysitter 24/7”  
Now Josten looked outraged. Andrew liked how his face looked when he was outraged.  
“Since when did this have a name? And for the record, it's a stupid name.” He crossed his arms and snorted, looking very much like a petulant child.  
"Kevin who suggested it," Leevi said, looking happier than during the entire meeting. "He said you were going to hate it."  
Perhaps that was why Day was not in the room with his teammate.  
Neil mumbled something incomprehensible, but it didn't seem very polite.  
"So, shall we sign?" Andrew's boss proposed, probably thinking about the commission. The contract would be for 6 months and could be renewed. Andrew would have to accompany Josten through all events, training, and games, as well as living with him. It would really be a full-time job, but Andrew was not worried. He was great at ignoring things and keeping himself entertained in his own head, even though he was not looking forward to so much exy. He hadn't played since high school, as he started working with security things after graduating high school, helping Aaron stay at the university. Andrew had been offered a full scholarship at Edgar Allen, and Day had been astonished when he refused. But they did not extend the offer to Aaron, and Andrew had promised to help him become a doctor. So, no exy and no university for Andrew Minyard.  
He disconnected from the conversation, if they spoke something important his boss would surely mention it later. He hoped that living with Josten would not be a problem, as Andrew greatly valued his personal space. But it was necessary since Neil was receiving several threats, some destined for his apartment.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the team said goodbye and Josten left without speaking.  
"Do you need help moving?" Renée asked, always helpful.  
“No, everything is already boxed. Did you hear them say what time I should go? ”  
Renée rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Day and Josten have an interview in a little while, so you're supposed to be there at 4 pm."  
"Okay." He said and stood up. Without saying goodbye to anyone, he left the meeting room and went down the stairs, walking quickly towards the stadium parking lot. His cat would not be happy with the move, and he hoped Josten's windows would have protection.  
It didn't take long to reach the parking lot, and his car was untouched. It was a GS, which he had bought with part of Tilda's life insurance (the other part went to Aaron’s account). The car was already a few years old but still in perfect condition. His apartment was not close to the stadium, and with the midday traffic, it took a long time to finally park in his usual spot. His building was not new but it was well maintained, the facade was light yellow. It had an elevator, which Andrew never used if he could avoid it since he didn't trust that metal box that always stuck. He entered the building, nodding to the reception guard, and headed toward the wide wooden stairs. He lived on the fourth and top floor, which was actually the fifth floor because the building had an underground level. Going up and down the stairs was practically the only exercise Andrew did besides periodically lifting weights and sparring with Renée when they had free time.  
He would have to use the elevator to take the boxes to the car and he was not looking forward to it at all.  
"Sir?" He called when he opened the door. The fat, furry cat immediately appeared, meowing as if it were starving. Andrew snorted at her. "You are so dramatic." Aaron always said that the cat had learned to do drama with Andrew, which was completely untrue since Andrew was not dramatic. Not even a little bit. "Say goodbye to the apartment, you won't see it for a while." Sir did not say goodbye to the apartment, which was good considering that if she had said Andrew she would have questioned his own sanity. Then he fed the cat and started to pick up the cardboard boxes.

.

If he had to use a word to describe Josten's building, it would be chic. It was very tall, the facade was mirrored, and had an underground parking lot. The building was in a condominium so Andrew had to present a photo card to get through the lobby. He parked the car and a hotel employee came to help with the boxes, placing them on a black pushcart. Andrew only stayed with Sir, who was sleeping on his carrier.  
Josten lived on the top floor, on the same floor as Kevin. Rich bastards. Then Andrew hit the number 20 on the elevator, the man left the pushcart and left silently. Great.  
As soon as the doors opened, Andrew left quickly, pushing the pushcart with one hand and carrying Sir's box with the other. He hit the cart a few times on the walls, but nothing spoiled so that's okay. He checked the number on the door and rang the bell, and a few seconds later Josten appeared on the threshold. He was wearing pajamas, gray long pants, red socks, and a long-sleeved blouse in the same color. However, his hair was no more disheveled than it was at the meeting and his face wasn’t puffy, so Andrew guessed he wasn’t sleeping.  
"What’s this thing?" He said, looking suspiciously at the cat carrier.  
"Excuse me," Andrew said, blanked. He could believe that Josten just called his cat ‘this thing’  
"This" he pointed at the cat. Well, guess he did call Sir a thing. Outrageous.  
“That’s my guard cat. She works with me. ” Now Josten was looking at him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.  
"Hm hmm," he did not look convinced “what’s its name?”  
“Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.”  
Neil blinked.  
“You’re fucking with me.”  
Unfortunately, I’m not. He thought.  
“Are you going to let me in or not? May I remind you, I live here too. ”  
Neil glared at him like this was all his idea.  
"Fine" and walked away from the door, giving Andrew and the pushcart space to enter. The hall was quite wide, with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the short hallway was a door, which Neil opened, showing the laundry. The hallway opened to a wide area, with floor-to-ceiling windows. There was a large white marble dining table and chairs that looked comfortable. To the left, a large black L-shaped sofa, which faced the largest TV Andrew had ever seen. There was no wall between the living room and the kitchen, just a counter. The kitchen had a stone island, and the cabinets were white. There was also a large refrigerator and basic kitchen equipment. Right after Neil showed him one of the bathrooms, which had a shower and not the usual bathtub. Then they went to the room where Andrew was staying, where he left the cart with the boxes. The room was a good size, with a double bed, TV, and a closet. In addition, there was a wall of windows only, and Andrew made a mental note to close the curtains. He didn't need reminders to know he was 20 stories high. The room also had its own bathroom, which was large and had a bathtub with hydro, in addition to the shower box.  
Andrew took Sir off the carrier and put her on the bed, so she could get comfortable. Neil went away, to do god knows what. Probably obsess over Exy, Andrew guessed that this was the only thing he and Kevin did.  
He started unboxing his things, hanging his clothes in the closet and storing his hygiene stuff in the bedroom bathroom. It didn't take as long as he expected, so as soon as it was over he went to the kitchen to check if Neil had anything edible.  
He found lots of fruits and vegetables and no chocolate. What kind of person doesn't have chocolate stored at home? Andrew would have to resolve this problem at some point. In the end, he decided to make some pancakes, and after eating he went to the couch, where he watched questionable programs, Sir on his lap. Neil appeared in the middle of a baking episode, leaving one of the rooms in the apartment. He was sweaty, so Andrew assumed it must be some kind of gym. Neil said nothing, just went to the kitchen to drink water, and went to his bedroom. It would be 6 fun months.

.

A month later, they had established a routine: they woke up early for training, and Neil made breakfast for both of them (it was the only meal he could do without burning up everything). While Neil trained with the team, Andrew was reading or napping in the stands. Then they returned to the apartment and Kevin stayed for lunch (Kevin had come to like Andrew more when he found out that he knew how to cook). If Neil had to go out for interviews, photoshoots, or something, Andrew would go with him. The media had already realized that the two were practically glued to each other and there were already several posts on the internet trying to guess why. Aaron was not at all happy with the times he had been mistaken for Neil Josten and Kevin Day's newest friend. Nicky had sent several messages asking for him “to spill the tea”. He got blocked for 2 days for that. Didn’t take too long for the media to remember the guy who said no to Riko Moriyama years ago. After that, they started guessing if Andrew was planning to go back playing Exy, because he was still young and talented, so if he really wanted (he did not) he could play Exy again. Neil was dying to test that theory, but Andrew was not planning to play. Maybe if Neil gave him something in return.  
This night was cheat night so they had ordered pizza and were drinking a few beers. Neil and Kevin didn’t drink that much, as Kevin used to have a problem with alcohol so beer was the only thing that he would drink and only on cheat nights.  
“Let’s watch our last game, I think we could-” Kevin started saying, but Andrew interrupted him, a boring tone.  
"No"  
"Why?" Neil asked pouting and definitely did not look adorable.  
“I have to watch you two running after that ball all day, I won’t do it at night too.” He said.  
“Fine. Let's watch Fast and Furious. ” Neil proposed. He didn't know many movies and had decided to see every movie in this franchise. Andrew rolled his eyes, but that was better than Exy so he chose the one that was on Rio and they watched. Neil would comment on how unreal things in the movie were and it was impossible to jump out of a car like that.  
"When I jumped I got hurt all over and it wasn't as fast as this one is going." He said, sulking.  
"Neil, it's just a movie," Andrew said.  
"Well, it is wrong," Neil complained. He complained about the rest of the entire movie, but Andrew knew he was having fun. In a moment he and Kevin got into a heated argument about cars dragging the safe box, and Andrew just watched, smiling internally at how Neil was whining when Kevin said something especially dumb.  
When the film ended, Neil went to get up and spilled his beer all over himself, so he went shower. Well, he needed to talk to Kevin and he had no time like now.  
He decided it would be subtle.  
“Isn't Neil dating anyone? To this day, he hasn't brought anyone to the apartment…. ” Andrew said, like those who want nothing.  
Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.  
“What? Neil doesn’t date. ” What  
"Fuck." He said and Kevin rolled his eyes. Okay, not so subtle then.  
“Why are you asking me? You should ask him. ”  
"I'm not going to ask him, you just said he never dates."  
“Well, things change, and it’s not like we did that a lot on the nest.”  
So, no help from Kevin. No problem. He had a plan.

.

“Let's play a game,” Andrew said to Neil, who was petting Sir. It was 2 nights after the movie night, and Andrew just had to know.  
"What game?" Neil asked, still petting Sir. The traitor loved it when Neil pet him, he would lay on his lap for hours.  
"Truth for truth," Andrew said. “We take turns, and we don’t need to answer if we don’t want to.” Andrew sat on the couch beside Neil and looked at him. He was very pretty this night, wearing his PJs and looking soft. Andrew wanted to touch his hair and feel if it was as soft as it looked like.  
"Okay. Can I start? ” Neil said. “I don’t really know much about you”.  
Which was true. Andrew wasn’t a fan of speaking about himself. Speaking in general actually.  
"Sure" he shrugged. If that was the price to know if Neil was into men, then Andrew would pay it.  
“How did you become a bodyguard? You’re only 22. ”  
"It's a long story." Indeed, it was. It all started when he was 13, but he didn’t want to speak about that. Not now. “The short version is: I learned to fight because of my adoptive mom. I was really good at it. She also knew some people that worked with security, so after I graduated I started working full time to help pay for my brother's university. He wants to be a doctor. ” He explained. "Now it’s my turn."  
Neil's expression was hard to read, but he said: “Okay.”  
Andrew was working on being more subtle and he thought it was working. "Why don’t you have a girlfriend?" That would do. If Andrew had said boyfriend it would be too obvious. Now Neil would never think he was pining over him.  
"What."  
“Girlfriend. You. ”  
"I don’t have a girlfriend."  
“I know. That’s what I asked you. Why don’t you have a girlfriend. ”  
Neil shrugged. "I don’t want one."  
Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. "Why don’t you want one."  
Neil smiled. Motherfucker.  
“I believe it's my turn. This is another question ”  
Fuck, he had turned Andrew’s game against himself.  
"Did you want to go to uni?" Okay, that was not what Andrew was expecting. Fuck. He hated Neil so much.  
"Yes."  
"So why didn't you do it?"  
Andrew almost smiled.  
“I believe it's my turn. That’s another question. ”

After a few more questions Andrew told Neil that he didn’t go to university because Bee only could pay for one of them. And Aaron’s tuition was very expensive, as he didn’t get any scholarships so Andrew started working to help. He didn’t tell Neil that Aaron used to be an addict so that’s why his grades weren’t the best.  
“You could have done it. If you had accepted the Ravens, you would have your scholarship.”  
“Yes, but I promised Aaron I would do everything I could for him to become a doctor. I was keeping my promise. ”  
Neil glared at him like he was a mathematical question that he didn’t know how to solve.  
"I have a proposal for you." Neil finally said.  
“Well, we just met but If you really want to marry me then I think we could make it work. At least I would get your money when I finally kill you. ”  
Neil rolled his eyes. "You’re such an asshole."  
“Yep. What’s the deal? ”  
He hesitated for a few seconds.  
“If you play exy with us I will give you anything that you want.”  
Andrew raised one of his eyebrows. "What."  
“Well, if Riko wanted so bad to have you on his team then you must have been pretty good. If Kevin is still mad at you even if it’s been years, you must have been like, amazing. I know it’s been a few years but it can’t hurt, right? ”  
Andrew narrowed his eyes and touched his chin like he was pretending to think about it.  
“Exy is an extremely violent game. It can certainly hurt. ”  
Neil huffed, outraged.  
“Oh my god, you're unbelievable. Yes or no? ”  
"Yes," Andrew said, and he didn’t know who was more surprised by his answer. Probably himself. He blamed Neil’s blue blue blue eyes. He had no right to look like that. "You’ll have to get me a fucking Maserati for this, Josten." He said, kidding.  
Neil laughed and raised his hands. He looked cute when he laughed. Wait, cute? Andrew wanted to think horrible. Yes. He looked horrific when he laughed. Happiness, ew.  
"Kevin is so going to love me forever."

They spent the rest of the night sorting through Neil’s mail. There were a few threatening letters.  
“This one is creative,” Neil said. “But seems like it was written by a 15-year-old.”  
“It probably was.”  
Andrew didn’t think Neil needed a bodysitter. The letters were clearly from fans, and he could deal with a punch or two. But it paid well so Andrew just did his job.  
Sir was having fun with the papers, deciding that now they were hers.  
“I thought this was going to be more exciting,” Andrew complained. “I didn’t even knife anyone. This is boring. You didn’t even get kidnapped.”  
Neil narrowed his eyes at him.  
“If you’re waiting for me to say that I’m sorry for not being kidnapped then you’re going to be waiting for a long time.”  
“Maybe I’ll pay someone to kidnap you so I can have a less boring work to do.”  
“Have fun with that. They wound want to give me back in no time. I can be very annoying when I try.”  
Andrew faked disbelief.  
“What? This is you’re being nice? I can’t believe it.”  
“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes but he was smiling. 

.

When Andrew woke up, the following morning, he was already regretting every decision in his life that led to that moment. Neil looked incredibly smug, smiling while eating his breakfast. Gross. Andrew ate his sugary pancakes with orange juice, trying to think what he was going to ask in return for the torture that was playing exy, and then he and Neil went in separate ways to brush their teeth. Andrew grabbed a bag and packed a change of clothes. Neil said they had gear on his size in court so he just packed the gym clothes that he had to wear below the gear.  
And he got out of his room, Neil was waiting in the hallway. They made their way to the elevator and then to the parking lot. Neil was practically jumping the entire time.  
Instead of going to the spot where the GS was, Neil took a turn and then stopped in front of a brand new car. He turned around and smiled at Andrew, seeming very proud of himself.  
Andrew just gaped. He struggled with words for a moment. "The fuck." He elaborated his thoughts.  
Neil was practically beaming.  
"My part of the deal."  
“You bought me a Maserati. A. Fucking. Maserati. ” Andrew could not believe his eyes. The car was perfect. It was the newest model, shining and sharp.  
Neil shrugged.  
“You said you wanted a Maserati. So, here’s one. ”  
Andrew shook his head, still choked.  
“I was kidding. I didn’t think you were going to get me a Maserati. ”  
“Well, I did. Does that mean you don’t want to drive it? ” He teased, picking the keys from his pocket and offering it to Andrew.  
“Shut up” he took the keys, marching to the drive side of the car. He unlocked it, and his heart was racing a little bit. If it was from the new car or because of Neil’s smile, he didn’t want to find you. “If you don’t get in the car I’m going to leave you behind.” He threatened, but they both knew it was not true.  
He started the engine, and he could not describe how it was. He just drove and drove, Neil singing in the passenger seat, playing with the radio and the buttons of the new car.  
Maybe playing Exy was not going to be so bad, after all.  
They got into the stadium and Andrew went to his usual spot on the bleachers. He was only going to play after the practice, and probably only a few players were going to stay to play. Neil and Kevin as they were junkies. A few other players would stay as they were really curious about Andrew and his constant and silent presence.  
He just read on his kindle while waiting for the practice to finish, and when it was almost over Neil came to take him to the locker rooms. He was giddy the entire way, and he gave Andrew a gear that looked brand new.  
Andrew raised a brow. "Were you planning this?"  
He just shrugged. "You’ll never know."  
The gear fit perfectly and Neil eyes him when he joined him to go back to the court. His ears were a little bit red.  
The coach was speaking to the players, but even after he finished almost everyone stayed. Damn. It looked like everyone wanted to see him play.  
“We’re not going to take it easy on you,” Kevin said, pleasing as always.  
"You wound me." Andrew went to his spot on the goal, and Neil handed him a goalie racquet. He swung it a few times, to get the feeling again. He was glad he never stopped lifting weights. He was stronger than he used to be when he played in high school.  
It looked like Kevin was going to go first, as the other players were laughing and whispering to each other, probably thinking that Andrew was going to be humiliated in the goal. Well. Now he was going to do this out of spite. And spite was a great reason to defend the goal. He knew that he probably was going to miss a few shots, as it had been almost four years since he last played, but he was going to do his best to deny Kevin, Neil, and the other strikers.  
Neil and the other strikes ran around, passing the ball. Neil threw the ball at Kevin, who fired at the goal as fast as lightning, but Andrew had been watching every practice for more than a month so he knew what to do. He stopped the ball and shot it back, and it went all the way through the court, lighting red on the opposite goal.  
Kevin stopped, clearly not expecting that.  
The other players gaped at him.  
The coach raised both eyebrows, looking impressed.  
Neil beamed, and Andrew has never seen anybody smiling so big. He made a little happy dance, teasing Kevin.  
"This is going to be FUN." He practically screamed.

.

Well, it was not awful. They spent almost an hour playing, and the other players joined then and it became a small scrimmage. Andrew’s team had Neil, and the other team had Kevin. It was a tough game, but Andrew’s won by 2 points. Kevin did not look happy. Neil looked happier than he probably should be.  
"You still got it." Kevin spat, sitting on the backseat of the Maserati. He was like a child who had been denied candies. He was rambling for at least 10 minutes and the traffic was shit “If you had joined the ravens you could have been one of the best goalies out there, you know it right? You’re still young, you probably could make it to a professional team if you tried. I could help you! Right, Neil? We could train every night. I'm sure we could make you really good. Even the coach was impressed! I really think you should do it. You could make a lot of money. Exy players can play until 40 years, maybe 45. It's a lot of years, Andrew. It will be great, we will play together. I really think- hey! ” He stopped talking when Andrew turned on the radio. He did not know how Kevin could talk so much about Exy. The rest of the drive was quiet, and after they got to the building Kevin went storming ahead like he wouldn’t come back begging for Andrew’s cooked dinner.  
Neil hummed the entire way to his apartment, seeming content.  
"You were amazing, do you know that?" He said, opening the fridge while looking for leftovers. He found some rice and vegetables, scrunching his nose at the green ones. Andrew didn’t eat meat so he didn’t cook meat. So Neil was eating more vegetables, but only when they did not taste like vegetables.  
“I was not amazing. I let a lot of balls in the goal. ” Andrew said dismissively and Neil glared at him like he was an idiot.  
“It’s been years since you last played. We didn’t expect you to lock the goal. And we certainly didn’t expect that you could play like a pro. You denied a lot of Kevin’s shots, and he’s the best out there. ”  
Andrew hummed, while Neil started heating the food. He found some roasted potatoes still edible and was very happy about it. He loved potatoes. Andrew did not deny that Kevin was good. He had to try very hard to stop him and failed sometimes. He knew that he was going to be in pain when he woke up the next day. Fuck Exy.  
"You got me a Maserati, I had to at least try to not suck at my part of the deal." Neil laughed at that.  
"Hey, what are you going to do with your old car?"  
Andrew took the food out of the microwave while Neil got some plates and forks for them. They sat in the living room, facing each other. The light coming through the big windows made him look almost ethereal, his hair on fire.  
“I’ll probably give it to Aaron. He drives a shitty car. ”  
Neil did not respond, as he was eating his food.  
"It must be nice." He finally said.  
"What." Andrew did not phrase it like a question.  
“Having a family. You seem to really love him. I mean, you gave up your dreams for him.”  
Andrew paused. Love was still a foreign word for him. He had never had love growing up.  
"It’s hard." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Are we playing the truth game?"  
"Yes, if it’s yes for you."  
Andrew thought about telling Neil a little more about his past. He knew that Bee was his mother. He knew that he had a brother and a cousin. But he did not know some crucial details.  
"I only met Aaron when I was 13 years old." He told Neil.  
“You only met your twin brother at 13? How’s that possible? ”  
Andrew finished eating his food and took his and Neil’s dishes to the dishwasher before speaking again.  
"I told you it was complicated." He said. Andrew walked to the sofa and sat down, waiting for Neil to do the same before keeping talking. “His mother did not want kids. So after we were born, she gave us away. But she regretted it and then came back. But she only kept one of us, and it wasn’t me. I grew up in foster care. ”  
Neil did not react. That was part of why Andrew was trusting him. Neil had already told him a bit of his past. That his father was a mob and that he was sold to the Moriyamas. He and his mother had run away, but only for a couple of years before she was killed and he joined the ravens. Riko was really a nightmare until Ichirou decided that he wasn't worth the trouble after he broke Kevin's hand when they were 18. With Neil's help and medical care, Kevin now could play with both hands, while Neil played as a striker and a backliner. They were the most famous players in Exy, Riko only a shadow. That’s what he deserved.  
He knew that Neil still had nightmares about his father, the life on the run and in the nest. Being his security guard wasn’t that difficult yet, as the exy season hasn’t started until now. They had a few more weeks until the traveling and interviewed and meet and greets.  
"Was any of the houses good?" He asked. Sir jumped into the sofa and nuzzled in Neil’s lap. Traitor.  
“Not that I remember…” he still didn’t like talking about Cass and he wasn’t ready to talk about her son. “But I really liked one foster mom. She was really sweet and she liked to see me smile. But in the end, it was killing me, trying to keep her. She had a son and he was a little fixated about me, not in a nice way. After I met Aaron, I could not let that happen to him, so I asked Nicky to take me to the police. Bee worked with traumatized teens or something like that. ”  
He knew that Neil knew what he hadn't said. But he did not look like he was pitying Andrew. He had a murderer look on his face. Andrew kind of liked it.  
“And what happened after that? You don’t need to tell me. ”  
Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the comforters that they left on the couch, covering himself with it. Now that he was an adult, he never did something that he didn’t want to do.  
“Well, Nicky cried for a week and I'm not even exaggerating. But that's how I met Bee. She was my therapist and after Aaron’s mother was gone, she adopted us. Nicky moved in after he came out and his parents expelled him. After she adopted me she could not be my therapist and I didn’t trust anyone to do her job so she made me do activities to… manage my anger or something like that. She had a lot of policemen friends so that is how I started working in the security department as an intern. That's it. Your turn”  
He felt weird after telling Neil all of that. But, not in a bad way. Just different.  
“Riko was bad. Like, he was evil. '' Neil started. Andrew already knew, even before Neil told him about the nest. When he looked at Riko’s face all those years ago, he knew he was bad news. “He liked to see other people hurt. I don’t know why he was like that, maybe it doesn’t have a reason. He liked to torture, but he couldn’t do it to everyone. He never did it to Kevin. In his bizarre way, he loved him. But Jean and I were property so he could do anything he wanted with us. Like we were not living beings with feelings. I kinda knew how to ‘turn it down’ but it was still hard. I'm just really happy that he is dead. After he broke Kevin’s hand, Jean and I thought that he was going to kill us- I mean, he never had hurt Kevin like that. But Kevin, Jean, and I were a big investment so Ichirou decided that it would be better if he got rid of Riko and kept at least me and Jean. It was good that Kevin was able to heal and play, but he would have made money for the Moriyama’s either way because, well, he is Kevin. I have to give 70% of my money to them but I still have more money than I can spend. I don’t really care about it. ”  
Andrew rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Neil.  
“Only rich people say that they don’t care about money.”  
Neil laughed, and god he was PRETTY. Not pretty. But PRETTY, in capital letters. Not that Andrew was affected by his smile. Nope. At the.  
“Well, I grew up with a lot of money. But on the run and in the nest I kinda forgot how having money was because I couldn’t even leave the Nest, and they gave everything that we needed. ”  
Except for a healthy environment, Andrew thought.  
“So, I don’t know what to do with all that money. I just keep it for when I can’t play anymore.”  
He shrugged.  
"Well, it's a good plan," Andrew said. He did not care much about money, too. Sure, he wanted things that money could buy, like chocolate and a nice car. But he didn’t really care about other things. Growing up with almost nothing that was really his could make you less attached to material things than what was considered normal.  
"Wanna watch Fast and Furious?" Neil asked. Andrew definitely did not want to watch Fast and Furious.  
"Sure." He said instead. Guess he didn’t have control over his words anymore. He would have to call Bee about that.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon like this and then started on dinner. Kevin arrived like he had smelled the food, and suddenly he wasn’t mad that Andrew was not in love with Exy. The power of the pasta.

.

A few weeks later, the Exy season had officially started. Neil and Kevin’s team won the first game against the Hummingbirds, as was expected. The other team’s fans weren’t happy, and Andrew finally punched someone while working for Neil. The guy was mad at Neil (for doing his job as a striker) and decided that was a good idea trying to punch the redhead. Well, it was not, Andrew probably had broken the guy’s nose. Andrew loved his job, he was making a lot of money to live with a pretty and funny boy and punch assholes. Life was great.  
After the incident, they got on the team bus and headed for the airport, as it was a short flight back to their hometown. Neil was euphoric, talking to everyone and screaming at Kevin while they boarded the plane. When they were sitting and waiting for the doors to shut, he must have lost his energy as he was yawning and his eyes were dropping.  
"Sleep," Andrew said.  
"If I sleep, who is going to help you with your fear of flying?"  
“Shut up. I'm not afraid of anything. ”  
“Sure. You almost ripped the armrest when the plane was landing. ”  
“Shut up. I did not. ”  
Neil had the audacity of laughing.  
"If you say so."  
But he did not sleep, talking to Andrew as they flew, trying to distract him with funny stories about Kevin.  
“Hey, what did your brother say about the car? I never asked. ” Neil was stretching his arms, looking tired.  
"He said you're my sugar daddy."  
He looked confused.  
"What is that?"  
“I'm not telling you, ask Kevin. Maybe when there’s plenty of people around you two. ”  
Neil rolled his eyes.  
"Well, tell your brother that he is a sugar daddy."  
"Neil, that’s not how it works."  
“I don’t care. If he says that I’m a sugar daddy then it must be an insult so you tell him that he is the sugar daddy, not me. ”  
Andrew sighed, exasperated.  
"Why do I put up with you."  
"Kevin says you think I'm pretty." He winked, looking very smug about it.  
"Kevin should shut his mouth," Andrew mumbled, the motherfucker was messing with Andrew’s plan to be subtle. Not that it was working. Neil hand yet to show interest in anyone, preferably Andrew.  
"You’re not denying," Neil said with a grin.  
“That’s it, I’m quitting this job. I've had enough suffering for a lifetime. ”  
Neil rolled his eyes.  
“Before I met you, I thought no one could be more dramatic than Kevin. Obviously, I was wrong. ”  
"I'm not dramatic, I'm just truthful."  
"If it makes you sleep at night ..."  
Andrew glared at him.  
"Now I understand why so many people want to punch you in the face."  
"Yeah, it's my amazing and bright personality."  
"Sure."  
Neil beamed.  
"You like me, that’s so embarrassing."  
Andrew could feel his face heating up and did not like the feeling. He took a deep breath.  
"I wanna kiss you."  
Neil arched one eyebrow.  
"So kiss me."  
What  
"What?"  
Neil looked at him, still smiling but serious.  
“I always thought that I’d never like anyone in that way, but I think I like you too.” He shrugged.  
Andrew looked around to see if someone was recording because this must have been a prank. But everyone was fast asleep, tired from the game.  
"That’s so embarrassing." Andrew shot back. Neil chuckled.  
“Well, at least we are in this together. Can I kiss you? ”  
"Yes." And then, Neil leaned in and kissed him. Even seated in the airplane, he felt like he was skydiving. And maybe he had a few butterflies living in his stomach. The only thing that he knew was that he could keep kissing Neil forev-  
"Thank fuck, it was time." Kevin’s voice broke the moment. He was standing near the aisle, probably going to the bathroom or something like that.  
Neil glared at him.  
“Kevin, if you don’t go away in the next 5 seconds I’m going to post your video with that giant frog.”  
Kevin went pale.  
"You wouldn't."  
"4 .. 3 ..."  
"Okay! I'm leaving. ” Kevin said and practically vanished.  
Andrew looked suspiciously at Neil.  
"Giant frog?"  
Neil leaned in again.  
“We’ll have plenty of time to tell you all of Kevin’s embarrassments. Now, I think we were in the middle of something. ”  
Andrew pulled Neil in, kissing his soft lips. Yes, they would have plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I’m thinking about extra chapters, so if you wanna read subscribe so you get the notification!
> 
> Halfway through this, I realized that I SUCK at bodyguard!Andrew, so I'm sorry :)  
> Still, If you liked it, please leave a comment or a kudo (or both) and check my other works! Thank you soooo much for reading. I also have a twitter and an instagram account (Instagram is to post aftg memes and fanarts) it's "avengerpercy".


End file.
